Alone
by Patito Okumura
Summary: Ryuji e Izumo acaban de graduarse de la preparatoria y con el paso del tiempo un nuevo sentimiento surge entre ellos.
1. Chapter 1

******CAPÍTULO** **UNO**

 **"BAILE DE GRADUACIÓN"**

N/A: Los personajes le pertenecen a Kazue Kato de su manga _"Ao no Exorcist"._ Está fic se centra en la pareja Ryuji Suguro e Izumo Kamiki :)

* * *

Todos estaban en los últimos preparativos para el baile de graduación del último año de preparatoria, algunos firmaban su anuario escolar porque sería la última vez que se verían, varias emociones rondaban por la Academia.

Rin y los demás eran ya oficialmente exorcistas de la Orden de los Caballeros de la Vera Cruz, para ellos este día era un día más, pero aun así querían participar y vivir la experiencia que tal vez no volvería a ocurrir. Como en todo baile hay que conseguir pareja cosa que tenía ilusionado a Shima ya que este sería en total su intento numero treinta en invitar a salir a Izumo Kamiki.

—Izumo. — interrumpió el peli rosa la conversación entre Izumo y Paku. — Sabes que será el baile de graduación y bueno pensaba en que tal vez quisieras ir al baile conmigo ¿Qué dices?

—Ni en un millón de años iría contigo.

—Es un no ¿cierto?—. Mencionaba apagado Shima.

—No pienso ir al baile contigo así que mantente alejado de mí. —

Esta sería el rechazo treinta en todos los intentos de invitarla a salir de Shima... Volvió desanimado con su grupo de amigos donde se podía notar a un Rin tratando de contener la risa.

—Shima-san en serio deberías ya rendirte—Decía con voz pesada Konekomaru después de ver aquel rechazo tan directo. — Deberías dejarla tranquila.

—Yo pensé que esta vez me diría que si por lastima pero ya veo que no.

— ¿Por qué no invitas a alguien más?—. Pregunto Rin tratando de animar aunque sea un poco a su amigo.

—Lo dice el que tiene novia, para ti es sencillo decir eso…

—La chica que vino de intercambio no tiene pareja. — interrumpió Konekomaru el discurso de lamentación de Shima, quien ni bien terminó de escuchar la oración, ya que se fue corriendo a buscar a aquella chica.

Rin observó a Ryuji quien leía un libro de terror que había encontrado en la biblioteca, muy pocas veces se hallaba esa clase de libros.

—Hey Bon ¿piensas perderte otro baile por estar estudiando?—. Decía Rin lanzándole una bola de papel para que este lo volteara a ver.

—Tal vez si vaya al baile esta ocasión.

—Que bien Bon —decía Koneko mientras bebía un poco de su jugo. — ¿Ya tienes pensado a quién invitar?

—Quizás vaya solo.

—Y ¿si mejor invitas a cejitas? Tal vez a ti te diga que sí. —Decía Rin con mirada juguetona. — Inténtalo igual no pierdes nada.

— ¿Estás loco? Mejor dime que invite a una de las fans de tu hermano.

—Rin tiene razón, invita a Kamiki-san, es el último baile.

Ryuji pensó en lo que dijo su amigo Koneko, tenía razón después de todo, Izumo al igual que él no asistió a ninguno de los eventos de la Academia, ambos se sumergieron demasiado en estudiar para obtener el certificado de exorcistas hasta obtenerlo tuvieron un poco de descanso.

—La invitare.

—Eso Bon, suerte. — decía Rin mientras le daba palmadas en la espalda.

Ryuji se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a donde estaba Izumo y Paku, no entendía por qué se sentía nervioso si solo iba a invitar a una amiga al baile.

—Kamiki ¿podemos hablar?

—Lo que tengas que decirme hazlo ahora y sin rodeos.

— ¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?

Las dos se sorprendieron ante la pregunta de Suguro, ella pensó que le preguntaría algo sobre alguna misión o una duda sobre un demonio pero no, la estaba invitando al baile.

—No quiero con un gorila como tú. — respondía mientras desviaba la vista, ella esperaba que este respondiera insultándola o algo por el estilo.

—De acuerdo lamento haberte molestado Kamiki. — Ryuji le dio la espalda para regresar con sus amigos.

—Izumo-chan ¿no crees fuiste muy ruda con él?—. Pregunto Paku mientras dejaba en la mesa su botella de agua.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Suguro-kun no es de salir con la gente a este tipo de eventos y por primera vez lo hace incluso te invito al baile... ¿No crees que deberías darle una oportunidad?

— ¿¡Quieres salga con el gorila ese?!

—Solo te comento que tú y él nunca fueron a un baile de la escuela y jamás te ha molestado con invitarte… Este sería el primer baile de los dos al que asistirían…

Izumo pensó en todo lo que dijo su mejor amiga y por más que lo negara, ella tenía razón, él jamás le propuso estas cosas, incluso al igual que ella se encerró. Suspiro pesadamente y se levantó de su asiento, camino hacia donde estaba Suguro mientras la seguía Paku.

—Hey gorila.

—No me llames así, tengo un nombre ¿sabes?

—Como digas… lo de hace un momento…— Izumo se sonrojo bastante y bajo la mirada. — Pensándolo bien no es tan mala idea ir juntos.

— ¿Entonces si aceptas ir conmigo al baile?

—S-sí. — Izumo estaba sonrojada mientras los allí presentes estaban sorprendidos ante la respuesta de la chica.

—Está bien ¿A qué hora quieres pase por ti?

Ella levanto la mirada aun algo sonrojada, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

—A las siete está bien ¿Sabes que número es mi dormitorio?

—Creo que sí.

—Aun así avísame si te pierdes… entonces te veo hoy en la noche. — Izumo bajo la mirada sonrojada y se fue de allí a toda prisa dejando ahí a su amiga.

—Es el dormitorio 180 A, la puerta tiene un colgante de gatito así que te será fácil ubicarlo. — Rio Paku ante su comentario y fue a alcanzar a su amiga quien había huido con sus cosas de allí.

— ¡Alguien tiene una cita!—. Grito Rin con euforia mientras Koneko lo callaba.

Ryuji se encontraba pensativo. No dejaba de pensar en porque el cambio así de repente de Izumo, decidió que era mejor no darle tantas vueltas al asunto, se despidió de sus amigos para ir a ver que ropa se pondría ya que el baile era esa misma noche, mucho tiempo no tenía para organizarse o comprarle un detalle a Izumo.

Eran las 6:30 p.m. y ya estaba arreglado, lo último era decidirse si usar corbata o no, después de una pelea con su conciencia decidió no usarla, sería bastante formal y la verdad es que no quería abrumarla con tanta formalidad, se vio un poco en el espejo, se arregló un poco más el cabello, decidió dejarse crecer un poco el cabello, era igual a como lo tenía cuando estaba en la secundaria, castaño y ondulado, se puso colonia y salió de la habitación pero antes un ramo de flores lo golpeo en la cara.

—Le pedí a Shiemi me consiguiera unas flores de su jardín. — decía Rin mientras Ryuji tomaba aquel ramo.

—Esto es demasiado, creerá que quiero algo con ella.

—Y ¿no es así?—. Decía en tono juguetón Rin. — Hueles bien y dices que no quieres nada con ella eh picaron.

Estuvo a punto de matarlo pero Rin corrió lejos de él, reviso su reloj, eran ya 6:37 debía apresurarse, camino hacia los dormitorios de las chicas, entro a aquel edificio donde las miradas de las chicas estaban sobre él y su ramo de flores, llego a aquella puerta donde colgaba un adorno de gatito color azul, reviso su reloj y eran las 6:47 llego temprano, toco aquella puerta y fue Paku quien la abrió, le grito a su amiga con una risa juguetona, Izumo se acercó a la puerta sonrojada y más cuando vio aquel ramo de flores, se centró tanto en el ramo que no había notado lo bien vestido que estaba Ryuji, un traje de color café y camisa blanca.

— _Se ve bien—_ pensó. — ¿Y eso?

—Es un detalle para ti, espero te guste…—Ryuji se sonrojo un poco al decir eso. — _Se ve preciosa_. —ese pensamiento le hizo sonrojar.

Izumo tomo aquel ramo y sonrió al ver las flores, rosas de color rojo, blanco y rosa, una que otra margarita, era un aroma dulce, la chica iba a retirarse a poner en un jarrón sus flores pero Paku intervino y se llevó las flores.

—Gracias por las flores son muy lindas.

—De nada.

Ambos estaban sonrojados, Ryuji no dejaba de ver el vestido de tirantes de color morado de Izumo, se veía muy hermosa con su cabello amarrado en una coleta y un adorno de mariposa a un costado, logro notar un poco de maquillaje en ella, no lo necesitaba pero suponía que quería verse bien para la ocasión al igual que él.

— ¿Nos vamos ya?

—Si claro. — Ryuji le dio el paso para que ella saliera, al pasar a un costado de él logro percibir el olor a colonia, se sonrojo por haber pensado que le gustaba aquel aroma.

La pareja salió del dormitorio para ir al salón donde sería el baile, al caminar estaban sonrojados y había un silencio entre ellos, notaron a varias parejas quienes disfrutaban su compañía antes de entrar al salón, entre ellas estaban Rin y Shiemi quienes estaban tomados de las manos mientras estaban sentados debajo de un árbol, llevaban meses siendo novios así que para los dos era normal verlos así de acaramelados.

Llegaron a aquel salón de eventos de la Academia, Ryuji dio las entradas para poder entrar al salón, entraron y lo primero que notaron fue el gran ambiente que había en el lugar pero lo que más les llamo la atención fue…

— ¿¡Una banda?!—. La pareja exclamo al ver aquella banda tocando una canción de rock muy conocida para ellos.

La banda era conformada por cinco chicos, eran estudiantes y del mismo grado que la pareja, los chicos estaban tocando en ese momento una canción de Arctic Monkeys que estaban ya en las ultimas notas de la canción, se quedaron parados hasta atrás para seguir escuchando a la banda hasta que empezaron a tocar _Savin Me_ de Nickelback, la canción favorita de Ryuji, Izumo empezó a tararear la canción llamando la atención de él.

— ¿Te gusta esa canción?

—Sí, es mi favorita de todo el álbum ¿Por qué?—. Pregunto Izumo.

—Igual es mi favorita…—Ryuji estaba sorprendido y noto el sonrojo de Izumo quien también estaba sorprendida. — Canta sin pena de todas maneras a ambos nos gusta la canción.

Se sonrojo ante el comentario de él, desvió su mirada hacia el escenario y al igual que Ryuji cantaban en voz baja la canción, ambos disfrutaban el concierto, en el último coro de la canción ambos cantaban sin pena, al finalizar ambos se miraron a los ojos con una sonrisa hasta que la banda empezó a tocar una canción lenta y de inmediato las parejas se juntaban para bailar dicha balada. Ryuji con un leve sonrojo invito a Izumo para bailarla a lo cual acepto sonrojada, él mantuvo un poca la distancia para no incomodarla, Izumo acomodo sus manos en los brazos de él, la baja estatura de la ella se notaba un poco a pesar de que llevaba tacones, mientras bailaban, Izumo logro notar a lo lejos a varias parejas que se besaban haciéndola sonrojar nuevamente.

Rin y Shiemi estaban casi cerca de la pareja, notaron el nerviosismo y la distancia entre ellos y de forma maliciosa, Rin se acercó a ellos y en medio de la multitud, Shiemi con delicadeza empujo a Izumo hacia los brazos de Ryuji cerrando toda distancia entre ellos.

— ¿Estas bien?—. Pregunto preocupado.

—Si… tal vez me tropecé sin querer. — mencionaba mientras levantada la vista hacia Ryuji, haciendo que sus miradas se encontraran.

Se miraron a los ojos por un momento, Izumo desvió un poco la mirada y aun sonrojada, se apegó un poco más a Ryuji, logro percibir un poco la colonia de este, no era muy fuerte, era suave pero con ese toque masculino, a ella le gustaba, Ryuji por su parte la atrajo un poco más hacia él y continuaron bailando aquella balada hasta el final.

Cuando la canción termino, la multitud aplaudió a la banda mientras la pareja continuaba aun abrazados, Ryuji busco la mirada de Izumo, haciendo ella lo mismo, se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron, empezó a sonar una canción distinta a la balada pero ellos se separaron con una sonrisa pero aun tomados de las manos.

— ¿No quieres algo de beber?—. Pregunto Ryuji acercándose a ella,

—Claro, vamos. —

Guio a Izumo hacia donde estaría la mesa con las bebidas, le ofreció un vaso de aquel ponche, ella acepto y se sonrojo al recordar que estaba tomada de las manos con él, ambos tomaban el ponche mientras seguían escuchando a la banda de la escuela tocar.

Izumo a lo lejos noto a una pequeña multitud, eran los chicos emocionados por tomarse la foto del recuerdo, al parecer no era la típica foto con fondo de color azul, era un fondo color lila con cierto detalles de flores y varios accesorios, ya sea orejas de gato o un sombrero, varias parejas se tomaban fotos divertidas mientras que otros un poco más formales o incluso románticas. Izumo observo por un tiempo aquella escena, Ryuji la noto distraída por aquella multitud, dejo su vaso en la mesa y tomo de la mano a Izumo para llevarla a tomarse la foto, Izumo aun sonrojada, siguió a Ryuji hacia el fotógrafo.

—Acomódense como quieran. — menciono aquel fotógrafo.

Lo miro algo apenada, Ryuji la atrajo hacia él como hace un momento cuando bailaban.

—Sonríe como hace un momento por favor. — susurro en el oído de Izumo mientras ella se sonrojaba.

El fotógrafo tomo la foto y les dijo que en la mañana estaría dando las fotografías.

Después de un rato de escuchar a la banda, Izumo pidió ir a su dormitorio, Ryuji la guio a la salida para llevarla de regreso a su dormitorio.

Mientras caminaban por el patio de la escuela había un cierto silencio, cosa que estaba empezando a molestar a Ryuji.

— ¿Así que te gusta el rock?

—Sí y por lo visto igual a ti, ¿Quién diría que tendríamos los mismo gustos?—. Menciono Izumo algo irónica.

—Es lo que pasa cuando no nos tomamos el tiempo para conocernos.

—Y esperamos hasta el último día…—termino la frase Izumo algo desanimada. — Pero en nuestro caso aún nos podemos ver por las misiones de exorcismo.

—Yo no lo decía por eso… ¿Planeabas extrañarme?

— ¡Claro que no gorila!

— ¿Era necesario llamarme así?

Izumo se quedó callada ante aquella pregunta, desvió la vista y continuaron caminando hasta llegar al dormitorio de Izumo.

—Me divertí esta noche, gracias. — decía sonrojada.

—De nada, me alegra te divirtieras – Guardo silencio unos segundos— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Dime

— ¿Puedo empezar a llamarte por tu nombre de pila?

Ella se sorprendió ante aquella pregunta, no se la esperaba.

—Si… Si puedes. — Respondió Izumo sonrojada mientras desviaba la mirada. — Gracias por invitarme al baile Ryuji, no me había divertido así con alguien, gracias.

—De nada Izumo, descansa y nos vemos mañana.

—Igual descansa.

Entró a su dormitorio, se quedó de pie en la puerta mientras sonreía al recordar cada momento del baile pero en especial al recordar aquella balada que bailaron, al recordar aquello sentía cierto nerviosismo, sacudió un poco su cabeza y decidió empezar a arreglarse para dormir ya que mañana sería un día bastante ocupado. Se recostó aun pensando en aquel abrazo y recordando aquel perfume mientras tanto Ryuji hacia lo mismo, para ellos esa sería una noche que jamás olvidarán.

* * *

Gracias por leer este nuevo fanfic que cada semana se estará actualizando :3 muchas gracias y no olviden dejar su review


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: Los personajes de esta fic le pertenecen a Kazue Kato, autora del manga "Ao No Exorcist/Blue Exorcist".**

 **CAPÍTULO DOS.**

Ryuji estaba empacando todas sus cosas para su viaje de regreso a Kyoto, después de terminar de empacar todas las cosas quería ir a recoger la fotografía del baile y el anuario, aunque no le importaba mucho tener un anuario sobre su vida de preparatoria pero sabía que allí estarían más fotografías del baile, no pudo evitar pensar en Izumo y en lo linda que se veía, jamás olvidaría aquella noche.

Cuando estaba a punto de salir de su habitación el celular sonó, era un llamado para una misión en la cuidad de Funabashi, ubicada en la prefectura de Chiba. Suspiro después de recibir las indicaciones de aquella misión, tomo la mochila que usaría en el viaje y la desempaco y empaco de nuevo, ahora empacaba varias municiones y una muda de ropa ya que se quedarían una noche en aquella cuidad, se cambió de ropa. Se puso solamente una camisa blanca y un pantalón negro, después se pondría el tapado de exorcista, en la mochila también empaco sus armas de exorcista.

Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la estación de tren para trasladarse a la cuidad. Llego después de varios minutos de caminar a la estación, compro el boleto, llevaba en la mano su tapado de exorcista, camino hacia donde tomaría el tren y allí noto a Izumo con su uniforme y un pequeño bolso color azul.

—Se ve linda con su cabello suelto. — Este pensamiento hizo que se sonrojara un poco.

— ¿También te llamaron para la misión? –Le pregunto cuando se acercó a ella.

Se sorprendió un poco al verlo ahí.

—A mí me manejaron que sería una misión grupal ¿A dónde se supone vas a ir?

—Funabashi ¿Y tú?—. Respondió mostrándole su boleto.

—Igual ¿No te enviaron los detalles de la misión?

—Creo que no, espera —Ryuji saco su teléfono y reviso su correo, no había nada, actualizaba varias veces la bandeja de entrada y no había nada, reviso sus mensajes de texto y tampoco había nada. — No me enviaron nada ¿Y a ti?

—Si —Izumo se ruborizo un poco y continúo. — ¿Quieres te lo envié? Digo iremos al mismo lugar.

—Si tú quieres —Sonrió un poco mientras Izumo le enviaba aquel correo, reviso su teléfono y allí estaba, le habían dado pocos detalles en la llamada así que ahora con el mensaje que le envió ella podía entender de que trataba la misión.— Parece que se pondrá un poco complicado.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices?

—El dueño del edificio es exorcista, hay un demonio que no saben que rango es pero parece ser de la familia de Astaroth, creo que esto se pondrá un tanto complicado por eso llamaron a un equipo.

—Pero solo estamos tú y yo aquí.

—No han de tardar en llegar los demás…— apenas termino de decir lo último cuando notaron que Rin, Shiemi, Shima, Konekomaru y Yukio se acercaban a ellos.

Los dos saludaron a los demás y Yukio ayudo a todos a ponerse al corriente de aquella misión, cuando llego el momento de abordar el tren se dieron cuenta de que no era como los demás trenes de tres asientos, este era de solo dos asientos.

Yukio se sentó en los primeros lugares solo, en el asiento que daba al pasillo, Konekomaru y Shima se sentaron juntos estando este último en el lado de la ventana, Rin y Shiemi se sentaron juntos (como era de esperarse) detrás de Shima y Konekomaru, Ryuji no quería ser testigo de las muestras de cariño de sus dos amigos (las cuales no eran muchas, pero aun así prefería darles su espacio) llevaba sus audífonos para no escuchar el sonido de los besos o palabras románticas que de repente se llegara a dar, Suguro iba a tomar el asiento cuando Izumo lo detuvo para poder pasar al asiento de la ventana y sentarse dejándolo totalmente sorprendido.

— ¿No te vas a sentar? —Pregunto Izumo.

—Si solo que me sorprendió eligieras sentarte conmigo.

—Sera un viaje largo, estar con un desconocido en un viaje de tres horas sería algo muy incómodo

Él tomo su lugar y después de unos minutos el tren se puso en marcha, muchos aprovecharon para dormir un poco, incluido Yukio, algo muy raro en él, los únicos que iban despiertos era Rin, Shiemi, Ryuji e Izumo, a estos dos primeros se les escuchaba algo melosos de vez en cuando.

—Toma, te lo presto. — Dijo ofreciéndole uno de los auriculares a Izumo quien miraba aburrida hacia la ventana, volteo a verlo y acepto el audífono.

Ryuji puso en su reproductor de música Lullaby de Nickelback, ella jamás la había escuchado, tomo el celular del chico y le subió el volumen un poco, se miraron a los ojos por un momento y sonrieron, al terminar la canción inicio _Id Come for You_ de la misma banda, a la mitad de la canción Ryuji se había quedado dormido, Izumo aún seguía despierta y observaba a ratos a su compañero, se sonrojaba al recordar el baile, estaba empezó a tener sueño también pero no podía acomodarse en la ventana, los rayos de sol la molestaban a pesar de haber puesto la cortina, aparte de que se sentía incomoda en su asiento y fue cuando noto a Shiemi dormida en el hombro de Rin, giro su mirada hacia Ryuji.

— ¿Se dará cuenta si me duermo en su hombro?

La chica moría de sueño así que lo hizo, quito el descansa brazos que dividía los asientos y se acercó un poco más a él con un gran rubor en las mejillas, apoyo la cabeza en el hombro del mismo y a pesar de no estar en una posición muy cómoda se durmió en cuestión de minutos. Ryuji abrió un poco los ojos, al sentir algo en su hombro, al ver que era ella solo sonrió con un leve sonrojo, vio la incomodidad de su compañera y con cuidado de no despertarla con el brazo donde se apoyaba Izumo, la levanto a la altura de su hombro para darle el espacio de ella acomodarse encima de él, bajo de nuevo el brazo y apoyo su mano en el hombro de ella acercándola más a él, apoyo su cabeza hacia atrás y continuo durmiendo. Ella se acurruco más en el pecho de Ryuji completamente dormida.

Después de un rato, el tren se detuvo, seguían durmiendo profundamente, Rin y Shiemi se despertaron al no sentir movimiento del tren, miraron hacia atrás encontrándose con aquella escena. Ryuji había bajado su mano a la cintura de Izumo, manteniéndola cerca de él, mientras ella sostenía la camisa del mismo con su mano, aun dormidos.

—Esto es digno de una foto. —Menciono Rin en un tono juguetón.

—Se ven tan lindos juntos —Decía sonrojada. — No los vayas a despertar Rin.

—Pero ya llegamos tienen que despertar.

—Bueno pero no seas tan rudo, despiértalos de manera amable.

Rin tomo una fotografía rápido con el celular, se levantó para despertarlos pero un grito arruino todos los planes haciendo que estos dos se asustaran, haciéndolos despertar de golpe. Rin volteo a mirar y vio que era Shima, quien había gritado al encontrarse con un insecto encima de su maleta.

Bon e Izumo les dolió un poco la cabeza, el despertar a causa de un susto, por despertar así ellos jamás se dieron cuenta de cómo habían estado durmiendo, Izumo le devolvió el auricular a Ryuji y este los guardo, todos bajaron del tren mientras Shiemi tenía una expresión triste, lo cual Rin noto.

— ¿Qué pasa cariño? —Pregunto mientras seguían a Yukio y a los demás.

—Se veían tan lindos juntos, hacen una bonita pareja —Decía Shiemi mientras veía como caminaban juntos Izumo y Ryuji con las maletas en mano.

Rin sonrió y saco su teléfono abriendo la galería.

—Tranquila, tome foto para recuerdo. — decía mientras le enseñaba aquella foto a Shiemi haciéndola sonreír.

—Quisiera ayudar a que ellos estén juntos, hacen linda pareja.

—No podemos forzarlos por un gusto nuestro.

—Rin es en serio, tú los viste en el baile, ellos se gustan.

—Ese sentimiento se da solo cariño, no es como nosotros ellos son más reservados, no podemos hacer nada pero si podemos ayudarlos de en vez en cuando –Hizo una pequeña pausa. — Como ahora.

Envió aquella fotografía a su amigo y los dos miraban en dirección al susodicho, quien abrió su teléfono mientras tomaba un café que había comprado, casi lo escupió al ver la fotografía, Izumo se asustó al verlo así.

— ¿Estas bien?

—Sí, estoy bien no te preocupes Izumo.

— ¿Ya no sabes tomar café o que paso? –Pregunto entre risas.

—No te burles.

Ella continúo riendo al ver a Ryuji limpiarse el café que le había caído encima de su tapado de exorcista.

Después de una hora más de viaje para llegar a la cuidad donde sería la misión, se había hecho de noche en este último trayecto por lo cual decidieron todos quedarse en un hotel, las chicas compartirían cuarto, Yukio se quedaría con Rin en otro, mientras que los chicos del trio de Kyoto compartirían cuarto.

Al día siguiente en la mañana fueron a aquel edificio abandonado donde los esperaba el dueño, quien les dio algunas indicaciones y después entraron.

—Tengan cuidado, no sabemos mucho del demonio así que no se lo tomen muy a la ligera. —Les advirtió Yukio mientras recargaba su arma.

Izumo y Shiemi tenían a sus familiares listos al igual que Rin con Kuro aparte de que tenía la Kurikara lista para desenvainarla en cualquier momento, Ryuji recargo sus armas y estaba atento a cualquier ruido, observaba a su alrededor por precaución, no había visto nada pero apenas observo por un momento a Izumo sintió un fuerte en un costado y después en la espalda.

El demonio lo había lanzado contra una columna dejándolo inconsciente, era un demonio de gran tamaño de color negro. Yukio empezó a disparar tratando de alejar al demonio de su compañero.

— ¡Bon levántate! —Grito completamente desesperado Konekomaru.

—Esta inconsciente, el demonio es muy fuerte, debemos revisar urgentemente a Suguro, el golpe fue demasiado fuerte.

Izumo al escuchar aquello se paralizo todos peleaban contra aquel demonio peor incluso para Rin era más difícil derrotar aquel demonio, ella solo observa a Ryuji quien estaba en el suelo inconsciente, hasta que noto que el demonio escupía miasma, si llegaba aquello hacia él, podría estar en severo peligro.

—Uke y Mike haremos el exorcismo de Tamayura.

— _Pero eso no detendrá al demonio lo sabes ¿No?_ —. Decía Uke.

— ¡Solo obedezcan!

— _Quiere proteger al muchacho de allá, reza ya el norito_. —Dijo Mike, esta se sonrojo ante lo último y antes de que empezara a rezar noto que Shiemi con la ayuda de su familiar logro acercarse a Ryuji para auxiliarlo.

— ¡Esta sangrando!

Izumo recito aquel verso debilitando a aquel demonio, dándole oportunidad a Rin para derrotarlo junto con las llamas negras de Renzo, todos estaban aliviados al ver que el demonio ya había sido derrotado pero Izumo se acercó corriendo hacia Yukio y Shiemi quienes revisaban y curaban a Ryuji, la chica moría de los nervios, se acercó a más a él.

— ¿Cómo está?

—Por suerte está bien, el golpe no afecto su espalda de manera significativa pero estará en bastante reposo, tiene demasiados rasguños en lo que es los hombros, fue del mismo golpe eso era la sangre que vimos —Explicaba Yukio mientras curaba a Ryuji, Shiemi le daba más plantas medicinales a este y lo apoyaba a limpiar la sangre. — Necesitamos despierte para estar un poco más tranquilos.

Izumo estaba bastante nerviosa y preocupada, con su mano acaricio el cabello de Ryuji peinándolo hacia atrás.

—Despierta Suguro anda no seas holgazán… vamos despierta… ¿Gorila?— Seguía insegura con sus intentos fallidos. — Si no despiertas no iré a ningún otro baile contigo… Despierta por favor sé que estas dormido –Suspiro pesadamente —Por favor Ryuji.

Justo cuando ella pasaba su mano por el rostro de él, este se despertó y lo primero que observo fueron los ojos de Izumo algo húmedos.

— ¿Estas llorando? –Pregunto débilmente.

—Claro que no gorila, ya quisieras. —Contesto sonrojado mientras se alejaba.

— ¿Qué me paso? —Pregunto algo mareado mientras trataba de levantarse.

—Sufriste un fuerte golpe en la espalda, nada grave pero necesitaras reposo por al menos unas dos semanas. —Le respondió Yukio.

— ¿Y qué paso con el demonio?

—Lo derrote junto con Shima. —Exclamo Rin a lo lejos abrazando a este mismo.

—En la mañana podrán irse cada quien a casa, bien hecho chicos ahora si trabajaron en equipo. —Los felicitaba Yukio a la vez que ayudaba a Ryuji a levantarse.

—Yo lo ayudo a llevarlo. —Decía sonrojada Izumo.

Antes de que Yukio respondiera, Ryuji lo detuvo y dejo que lo ayudara también Izumo, atrás de ellos estaba Shiemi muy emocionada.

Cuando llegaron al hotel Izumo llevo a Ryuji a su habitación donde lo ayudo a recostarse, los demás fueron a comer algo del lugar mientras que ella decidió quedarse a cuidar a su compañero, después de un rato, consiguió un poco de fruta para poder comer algo.

Después de comer un poco noto como el chico dormía tranquilamente, decidió aprovechar aquel espacio que había en la cama para sentarse a un lado de él, lo observo dormir durante un rato, sonrió al ver el cabello desordenado de este, acaricio con suavidad el cabello del él peinándolo hacia atrás, después acaricio con suavidad su mejilla, estaba bastante sonrojada pero no se detenía, tomo un mechón de cabello del contrario y lo llevo hacia atrás del oído del mismo haciendo este moviera un poco la cabeza, solo sonrió pero antes de que continuara escucho la puerta abrirse, eran los chicos, se levantó de inmediato de la cama y corrió a sentarse a la silla haciendo bastante ruido y despertándolo.

Los demás entraron con la comida, dándole un bento a cada uno y comieran un poco, después de un momento de charla regresaron a sus cuartos para descansar.

Al día siguiente cada quien compro el boleto para ir de regreso a la Academia. Después del viaje en el cual Izumo compartió asiento con Shiemi, aunque cada vez que podía observaba a Ryuji, no dejaba de recordar las caricias que ella le había dado, cuando el chico noto la mirada de Izumo en el, se vieron a los ojos y rápidamente desviaron la mirada bastante sonrojados.

Al llegar a la Academia empezaron su mudanza cada quien para ir a su hogar, de nuevo Izumo era la última en irse.

Mientras estaba en el avión en dirección a Inari no dejaba de pensar en Ryuji y en todas aquellas miradas del mismo, antes de partir, ella paso a recoger el anuario y su fotografía con el chico, dio una hojeada al anuario, al llegar a la parte del baile noto que ella y él habían ganado como "mejor pareja" se sonrojo bastante al ver la fotografía de ellos dos posando, observo la fotografía impresa de ellos dos juntos haciéndola recordar todo el baile que ellos compartieron provocando una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Un nuevo sentimiento estaba naciendo en Izumo Kamiki.

* * *

Gracias por leer no olviden dejar su review :3


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: Los personajes que aparecen a continuación** **le pertenecen a Kazue Kato, creadora del manga "Ao no Exorcist/Blue Exorcist"**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO TRES.**

Había pasado una semana desde el incidente de Ryuji en aquella misión, Izumo no ha sabido nada de él desde entonces. Ella seguía su vida normal, se presentaba a las misiones a las que le llamaban, sus misiones siempre salían con éxito. Esta sería su última misión antes de ir a Toyama, donde estaría por una semana y sería el apoyo de Shura Kirigakure, jamás había ido a una misión ella sola con esta pero al menos tendría una conocida en aquel lugar.

Se encontraba esperando a su compañera de misión, Shiemi Moriyama, solo iban a hacer un poco de limpieza a una casa abandonada. Cuando llego empezaron con la misión, las dos rociaban agua bendita en cada parte de la casa.

—Kamiki-san ¿Has tenido alguna novedad de Suguro? —Pregunto Shiemi su voz se oía preocupada.

—No ¿Por qué me preguntas? ¿Acaso piensas que soy muy cercana a él?

—Lo suponía porque como te quedaste con él para cuidarlo en el cuarto, así que creí que después mantendrían contacto –Dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa a recordar lo que paso en el tren.

—Creíste mal Moriyama.

—Pero supongo que al igual que yo debes estar preocupada por su salud.

Izumo se quedó callada ante ello, en realidad si estaba bastante preocupada por Ryuji, quería saber sobre él, si estaba bien o no.

—Tal vez le hablare esta noche —Menciono algo sonrojada.

—Eso suena bien Kamiki-san —Shiemi sonrió para su amiga por dentro estaba bastante emocionada por ellos, quería verlos juntos.

Después de una hora, acabaron de limpiar el lugar y cada quien fue a casa, por fin a Izumo le dieron una llave para que llegara directo a Inari, donde tenía un pequeño departamento donde vivía sola, estuvo tentada a adoptar un gato pero por su trabajo tal vez no era una buena idea. A cada paso que daba por el departamento iba desvistiéndose, se sentía bastante cansada, llego al sofá donde se recostó y empezó a jugar en su teléfono celular, después de unos minutos dirigió su vista a la mesita de estar donde estaba el anuario y la fotografía del baile, recogió también la copia de Ryuji, pensaba que al terminar aquella misión se la daría pero nunca pensó que terminaría lastimado, las palabras de Shiemi resonaban en su mente.

— ¿Y si le hablo? No mejor no ¿Qué pensara de mí? Aunque eso no me importa mucho. —Pensó en voz alta mientras veía su teléfono celular. —Al diablo le hablare.

Busco el contacto de Ryuji y envió un mensaje, se fijó en la hora y noto que era temprano todavía, las siete de la noche, aun estaría despierto.

(…)

Ryuji estaba en su habitación leyendo, ya se encontraba mejor, ya no le dolía la espalda y el cuello, podría volver a trabajar pero decidió guardar reposo más tiempo, tenía miedo de lastimarse en serio la espalda por algún movimiento brusco, el teléfono sonó, pensó en ignorar el mensaje, últimamente Rin y Shima lo habían estado molestado pero la curiosidad le gano, cuando reviso de quien era no lo podía creer.

— ¿Izumo? —Abrió el mensaje inmediatamente.

" _Hola, solo te mando este mensaje para saber cómo sigues de la espalda"._

Sonrió al pensar que estaba preocupada por él, respondió y dejo el teléfono a un lado y continuo su lectura. Después de unos minutos el teléfono vibro de nuevo. Era ella, le alegraba ver que le respondió el mensaje.

" _No te ilusiones, solo quería saber cómo estabas."_

—Volvió la Izumo de antes –Dijo en un susurro algo divertido, respondió el mensaje y dejo el teléfono de nuevo.

Mientras tanto ella estaba sentada en el sofá, se encontraba algo ansiosa, al leer el mensaje solo puedo reír.

" _Volviste a ser la de antes, dios que bipolar eres aunque mejor cuéntame ¿De qué me he perdido? ¿Nadie se ha matado en la Orden?"_

Respondió el mensaje con una sonrisa, espero unos minutos cuando de nuevo su teléfono vibro.

" _No me he perdido de mucho entonces ¿Estas ocupada?"_

Respondió y después de un minuto el teléfono sonó pero era una llamada de él, nunca hubiera esperado algo así, controlo un poco sus nervios los cuales no entendía porque eran. Respondió la llamada.

— ¿Tan rápido te cansaste de los mensajes?

— _Es mejor así, entonces ¿Qué tal tu día? —Respondió Ryuji al otro lado de la línea._

—Bien, hace una hora llegue de una misión de limpieza, me sentí Exwire otra vez

— _Pero saliste temprano supongo._

—Por eso no me quejo demasiado —Izumo vio el anuario y con un sonrojo continuo. — ¿Lograste recoger tu anuario?

— _No, los chicos fueron por mis cosas y llegue directo a casa ¿Por qué?_

—Ahí venia la foto del baile, descuida recogí tu copia pero no alcance el anuario.

— _No importa el anuario, lo que me importa es la foto, así que entonces tienes mi copia ¿Eh?_

—Sí, aun la tengo en su sobre con tu nombre —Respondió mientras jugaba con este mismo, el cual era de un color blanco.

— _Cuando regrese a trabajar tal vez pase por mi foto._

— ¿Y cuándo es eso?

— _Supongo que en unas dos semanas._

— ¿Dos semanas? No creo pueda, debo ir a una misión la semana próxima, me dieron unos días de descanso por el mismo motivo.

Él se quedó callado por un momento preocupándola por ese silencio tan repentino.

— _Ok, ¿Cuándo te iras?_

—El próximo viernes en la mañana ¿Por qué?

— _¿Estas en Inari o te quedaste en Tokio?_

—En Inari, oye ¿Por qué tanta pregunta?

— _¿No te has dado cuenta? Dios que lenta, cuando te hayas dado cuenta me dices._

—No me digas que planeas viajar hasta Inari solo por una fotografía.

— _No solo voy por la fotografía._

Hubo un silencio entre los dos.

—Si planeas venir avísame para buscarte un hotel, te diría que te quedaras en mi departamento pero no creo que al niño del ryokan le guste dormir en el suelo después de lastimarse la espalda.

— _Ya he dormido en el suelo así que no hay problema, no te preocupes por ello, solo debo organizarme primero pero aun así yo te aviso ¿De acuerdo?_

—Está bien Ryuji.

— _Te dejo, debes estar cansada._

—Algo así aunque… —No entendía que es lo que estaba sintiendo pero una parte de ella no quería colgar, quería seguir hablando con él. —No estoy tan cansada.

Él se sorprendió al escuchar eso, sonrió, una parte de él se alegró de que ella no colgara como siempre lo hacía.

— ¿De qué quieres hablar entonces? —Pregunto sonriendo mientras se recostaba en la cama.

Hablaron de cualquier cosa, de música en especial, ya que compartían el mismo gusto por el rock, hablaban de los próximos conciertos, incluso en el extranjero, de música pasaron a hablar de ciertas experiencias en la Academia, incluso Izumo le conto sus pasadas misiones al igual que él. Duraron hablando varias horas, cuando colgaron ambos se sentían diferentes, era un sentimiento nuevo que nacía entre ellos, algo difícil de explicar para ellos mismos.

Después de varios días ellos aún continuaban en contacto hasta que una llamada dejo a Izumo en un aprieto.

— _Iré a Inari mañana._

De un momento a otro paso a estar nerviosa, empezó a buscar un hotel adecuado para él, pese a que este le había dicho que no importaba.

Después de haber encontrado uno cerca del departamento, ahora solo faltaba que el llegara.

Al día siguiente ella ya se encontraba en el aeropuerto esperando a que él llegara. Llevaba puesta una blusa de color morado y un short blanco, su cabello lo llevaba suelto, se encontraba bastante nerviosa, logro ver unos minutos después que él que venía con maleta en mano, traía puesta una playera roja, unos jeans negro y unos tenis del mismo color, el cabello castaño hacia atrás, al pasar hacia la entrada la vio a lo lejos bastante nerviosa, se acercó a ella y se podía notar la diferencia de estatura a pesar de ser un poco mayores. Se saludaron y fueron directo hacia la salida.

— ¿Qué tal el vuelo? –Pregunto nerviosa aun.

—Estuvo bien.

— ¿Solo traes una maleta?

—No viajo con muchas cosas ¿Esperabas que viniera con más maletas?

—No precisamente pero tal vez sí.

Tomaron un taxi el cual Ryuji pago pese a los intento de Izumo de pagar, llegaron al hotel después de un rato, se registró y fue a dejar las cosas a la habitación, ella lo esperaba en la recepción mientras sentía una mirada encima de ella.

—Yo no dejaría a mi novio en un hotel, lo llevaría a mi casa. —Menciono la encargada con una risa juguetona mientras que Izumo se ponía bastante rojo junto con el deseo de asesinar a esa mujer.

Para cuando él volvió ambos salieron del hotel. Izumo le enseño varias partes de la cuidad, fue como su guía de turista al mismo tiempo que conversaban y se divertían juntos, era algo que jamás se vio en ellos durante su tiempo en la Academia. Llegada la noche fueron de regreso al hotel.

—Mañana te invito a desayunar ¿Qué dices? —Pregunto él totalmente animado.

—Claro, conozco un buen lugar.

Ambos rieron y cuando le dieron la llave del cuarto se voltio a verla, sus miradas chocaron, se miraron a los ojos por un momento y mientras lo hacían sus corazones latían rápidamente y se sentían nerviosos.

Unos segundos después Ryuji se despidió de ella besando su mejilla a lo cual esta se sonrojo demasiado, solo le sonrió y dijo un inaudible "Descansa Ryuji".

Él se despidió y fue directo a la habitación mientras Izumo salía del lugar para ir a su departamento, Ryuji volteo hacia atrás y observo como ella se alejaba.

El sentimiento entre ellos crecía cada vez más y no podrían huir de él.


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A: Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia le pertenecen a Kazue Kato, autora del manga _"Ao no Exorcist/Blue Exorcist"._**

* * *

 **CAPITULO** CUATRO.

Ryuji se había levantado temprano y miraba hacia la ventana, recordaba los momentos que compartió junto con Izumo en la escuela, bastantes malos ya que se peleaban a cada rato pero hubo una ocasión en que de verdad hablaron. Fue aquel día donde anunciaron la nueva fecha de certificación de exorcistas, ella se veía diferente, incluso le hizo un cumplido, de dio risa al recordar la reacción de ella al escuchar aquello, sonrojada y gritándole como siempre.

El recuerdo del baile invadió sus pensamientos de nuevo, era algo que le agradaba recordar y pensar que ahora estaba en la ciudad natal de ella por una fotografía. Aunque en el fondo no estaba allí por la fotografía, Ryuji tenía el deseo inexplicable de verla desde aquella misión, la fotografía solo era su excusa para verla y aunque lo negara desde hacía un tiempo veía de una forma diferente, pero negaba todo aquel sentimiento.

No quería involucrarse en ese tipo de cosas quería concentrarse en su trabajo como exorcista a pesar de que su Maestro Lewin Light le dijo varias veces que no dejara que su trabajo influenciara en su vida. Que debía hacer su vida. Tener una novia o una "Aventura Nocturna", que no se encerrara que "Viera el mundo".

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al oír que alguien tocaba la puerta, aún estaba en pijama a pesar de ser las diez de la mañana. Claro que se había levantado temprano pero se había quedado aun en la cama después de despertar y después navego un raro en internet, atendió la puerta y bajo un poco la mirada, la culpable de sus confusos sentimientos estaba allí en frente de él, arreglada.

—Vamos a desayunar, anda.

—Espera deja me arregle… ¿Quieres pasar? No creo te guste estar parada en el pasillo.

— ¿No tienes hecho un desastre el cuarto verdad?

—Claro que no ¿Vas a entrar o no?

—Sí. — Ryuji le dio el paso a Izumo y ella se sorprendió de lo arreglado que estaba, lo único que estaba desordenado era la cama.

—Toma cualquier cosa de la nevera si quieres, en un momento regreso. — comento Ryuji dirigiéndose a su maleta, saco una muda de ropa y entro al baño a cambiarse.

Izumo se dedicó a observar la habitación, eligió el hotel perfecto para él, saco el sobre blanco donde venía la fotografía, se acercó al tocador, quería dejar ahí el sobre pero decidió no hacerlo.

Había cierto olor a colonia que le trajo varios recuerdos, vi un frasco de color negro que de seguro era el culpable de aquel olor, aprovechando aquel espejo se arregló un poco el cabello, después observo un poco mejor el frasco, lo tomo y lo olio un poco. Recordó cuando bailaron aquella balada y esa cercanía entre ellos, sonrió al recordarlo, en eso la puerta del baño se abrió, él salió de allí duchado y arreglado, noto a Izumo apoyando la espalda en el tocador y se acercó a ella pero en realidad se acercaba al tocador para peinarse.

—Deja me arreglo el cabello y nos vamos. — comento Ryuji.

—Si está bien, sabes jamás imagine que te cortarías el cabello a mitad del año, eso sí que no lo veía venir.

—Bueno fue algo que surgió y en lugar de cortarlo de nuevo mejor me lo deje crecer ¿Acaso me tratas de decir que me quedaba mejor teñido?

—No, aunque... — Izumo trato de estar al nivel del este y peino su cabello hacia atrás. — Se te ve mejor así, jamás te lo cortes.

Ryuji se sonrojo ante lo último, tomo la mano de ella y le miro a los ojos mientras bajaba la mano de ella.

—Me gusta tengas el cabello suelto, jamás trates de sujetarlo en coletas por favor te vez mejor así. — el chico intento entrelazar su mano con la de ella pero en lugar de eso jugo un poco con sus dedos nerviosamente.

Ambos se miraban nerviosamente, un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas los delataban. Él se acercó un poco más, Izumo después de leer tantos mangas de romance sabia sus intenciones. Poso su mano libre en la cintura del chico y lo jalo un poco su playera indicando se acercara más, él obedeció, sus corazones latían demasiado rápidamente mientras se iban acercando, pero un tono de celular los interrumpió. Ryuji agacho la cabeza soltando una pequeña carcajada nerviosa.

— ¿No contestaras?—. Pregunto.

—No, estoy ocupada ahora. — Ella se sonrojo demasiado y se acercaba un poco más a él pero de nuevo ese tono de celular interrumpió. — Demonios.

Él volvió a rio un poco y se separó de ella para dejarla responder, Izumo maldijo a su capitana de misión, Shura Kirigakure, quien le había enviado su boleto de avión y detalles de su misión.

La chica suspiro mientras guardaba su teléfono en su pequeño bolso, él se acercó a ella, beso su mejilla y camino hacia la puerta.

— ¿Nos vamos ya? Muero de hambre. —

Izumo estaba bastante sorprendida por el acto, se sonrojo y camino hacia la puerta, ambos salieron de la habitación llegando a recepción, Ryuji dejo su llave a la recepcionista, volvió con Izumo, se dirigieron a la salida del hotel y caminaron un poco hasta llegar al restaurante, se sentaron y ordenaron lo que desayunarían.

Platicaban acerca del lugar y sobre a donde ir después de comer, Izumo recordó lo que le debía de dar. Saco de su bolso el sobre blanco y se lo entrego a su compañero, él tomo el sobre y lo abrió. Vio la fotografía del baile.

—Gracias por pasar por mi copia.

—De nada.

Después de comer hicieron turismo, aunque era más turismo para Ryuji, después de caminar un rato, Izumo decidió enseñarle un área verde Era un pequeño parque, él vio un puesto de helados y le invito uno, se sentaron debajo de un árbol mientras disfrutaban del helado y el buen clima que había, estaban conversando hasta que el golpe de la realidad cayó en Izumo.

—Me enviaron mi boleto de avión para la misión.

— ¿No revisaste la fecha? — Hizo una pausa en lo que ella sacaba su celular. — ¿Cuándo te vas?

—Mañana en la noche. — la chica leyó el mensaje que decía que debía estar un día antes de la cita, suspiro pesadamente.

—Bueno ya que esta es nuestra última noche hagamos valga la pena ¿No?

La chica se sorprendió ante el comentario y sonrió con un leve sonrojo.

—Claro ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Él tomo su mano y se acercó a ella, saco su teléfono y conecto sus auriculares dándole uno.

—Es una linda tarde es mejor disfrutarla un poco.

—Pienso lo mismo aunque es hora de que escuches mi música. — conecto los auriculares en su celular, poso su cabeza en el hombro del chico y puso reproducir a la primer canción que vio.

Disfrutaron aquella tarde tranquila juntos hasta que llego el atardecer, tenía un poco de hambre pero ella recordó que había un lugar donde se hacía presentaciones en vivo.

Fueron a aquel restaurante y ordenaron, había música de fondo y era un ambiente bastante animado, después de cenar empezó a tocarse una balada y varias parejas bailaban, pareciera que el universo le gustaba ponerlos en esas situaciones. Izumo pensó que esta sería su última noche juntos en Inari, mañana él volvería a casa y ella iba a su misión, con un gran sonrojo se levantó de su asiento y jalo del brazo a Ryuji.

—Vamos a bailar, que valga la pena nuestra última noche ¿no?

Él se sonrojo y se levantó del asiento, tomo de la mano a Izumo y fueron a la pista de baile.

Ryuji poso su mano en la cintura de la chica mientras tomaba su mano, bailaban a paso lento, ya había cierta confianza entre ellos y no se sentían tan nerviosos como la primera vez, ambos disfrutaban aquella melodía lenta. Ella entrelazo sus manos, Bon se sorprendió pero sonrió ante el acto, ambos se sentían tan cómodos ante tal cercanía, ella recordó las intenciones de él en el cuarto del hotel ¿En serio iba a besarla o solo jugaba con ella?

Sabía que él no era de ese tipo de juegos pero quería salir de la duda pero no iba a preguntarle directamente mejor disfrutaría el momento.

—Quiero intentar algo pero no sé si tú quieras hacerlo gorila.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer?

La chica se separó de él y tomo su teléfono celular para usarla de cámara, ambos se sentaron donde en el comedor y Ryuji tomo el teléfono para tomar la fotografía, ambos sonrieron al tomar la fotografía, después ella le envió la foto por mensaje y disfrutaron un poco más de la noche.

Al llegar al hotel ambos se despidieron algo desanimados. Ryuji al llegar a su cuarto vio su teléfono y puso de fondo de pantalla aquella foto que se habían tomado, mientras tanto Izumo con gran sonrojo observaba el fondo de pantalla que tenía, era la foto. Algo desanimada empezó a hacer su maleta al mismo tiempo que el chico.

Al día siguiente ambos estaban en el aeropuerto, Ryuji estaba a punto de irse.

—Gracias de nuevo por guardar mi copia.

—No es nada… Entonces ¿Nos vemos en la Orden la próxima semana?— decía algo desanimada.

—Si aunque te noto algo desanimada ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada, solo que...

—No quieres me vaya verdad. — interrumpió Ryuji.

—No te emociones gorila.

Otro anuncio del vuelo de Ryuji se oyó.

—Bueno debes irte o perderás el vuelo, fue agradable vinieras. — Izumo extendió su mano para hacer el apretón de manos pero Ryuji tomo la mano de ella y la atrajo hacia él para abrazarla.

—Me gusto estar aquí Izumo.

Se sorprendió ante el abrazo mientras que él esperaba un golpe de la misma pero no ocurrió, correspondió el abrazo y al separarse Ryuji beso la frente de la ella y se despidieron.

Más tarde después de despedirse, Izumo fue por sus maletas para emprender su viaje para ir a la misión en donde estaría una semana fuera.

Mientras volaba escuchaba su música y de en vez en cuando veía la fotografía que se habían tomado y sonreía. Ella no notaba que aquel sentimiento hacia Ryuji se fortalecía cada segundo.


	5. Chapter 5

_**N/A: Los personajes que salen a continuacion le pertenecen a Kazue Kato creadora del manga "Ao No Exorcist/Blue Exorcist".**_

* * *

 **CAPITULO CINCO.**

Ryuji estaba en la oficina haciendo papeleo, debía llenar unos papeles por su regreso, aunque había vuelto desde hace una semana. Ahora lo habían puesto de archivista, cosa que odiaba, pero se le hacía algo fácil de hacer gracias a esos años en el que arreglaba la desastrosa papelería de su maestro Lewin.

En su escritorio tenía varias cosas suyas y ahora tenía un nuevo portarretrato, solo tenía dos uno en el que tenía una foto de su familia y el segundo, la foto del baile. Después de un rato reviso la hora y vio era la hora de comer, se levantó y camino hacia la cafetería cuando escucho una voz chillona que pronunciaba su nombre.

— ¡Ryuji! ¡Por fin te encuentro!—Se acercó corriendo una chica de baja estatura de cabello castaño el cual llevaba sujetado en una cola de caballo y sus ojos eran de un color bermellón.

—Estaba en mi oficina ocupado ¿Necesitabas algo?

—No, solo quería invitarte a almorzar. —Le sonreía con un leve rubor carmesí en sus mejillas. —Así podíamos hablar un poco tú y yo sobre algo…

Ryuji se sorprendió un poco ante aquella actitud, estaba bastante nervioso cuando de pronto vio entrar a la cafetería a Shura Kirigakure, parecía que estaba buscando a alguien.

—Hey Suguro ¿No has visto al cuatro ojos de Yukio?—Le pregunto cuando se acerco a él.

—Está en su oficina. — Ryuji se separó de la chica y recordó que Izumo estaba de viaje con ella.

—Perfecto para hacerle una broma al cuatro ojos. —Dijo Shura en tono travieso.

—Señorita Kirigakure una pregunta...— Ryuji tomo más distancia de la chica. — ¿No sabe si Kamiki volvió de su misión?

—Sí, llegamos juntas debe andar por ahí—Le contesto—Bueno me voy tengo un cuatro ojos que molestar.

— ¿Quién es Kamiki, Ryuji?—Pregunto la chica pero Ryuji no la escucho.

—Debo irme continuamos luego. —Ryuji camino un poco deprisa hacia la salida de la cafetería dejando a la chica ahí con la duda.

Caminaba por los pasillos con prisa buscándola, supuso que estaría en su oficina pero no estaba ahí, continuaba en "Ese laberinto sin fin" se encontraba desesperado por encontrarla, fueron dos semanas sin hablarse y verse desde aquel día en el aeropuerto. Llego a la fuente y tampoco estaba allí, solo se encontraban unos estudiantes del curso exorcismo.

Continuo con su búsqueda hasta que a lo lejos por fin logro ver aquel cabello violeta suelto moviéndose por el aire fresco que había, camino más tranquilo hasta donde se encontraba ella.

—Disculpe señorita ¿Está ocupado el asiento?—. Pregunto al llegar a la mesa donde ella estaba comiendo y leyendo un libro, del cual no aparto la vista.

—No.

—Gracias ¿Esta interesante el libro?—Tomo asiento y la empezó a observar.

—Algo así...— Izumo levanto la vista y su expresión seria cambio a una pequeña sonrisa al verlo allí sentado, sonriendo. — ¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí?

—No lo sabía, solo lo supuse—Un pequeño rubor apareció en sus mejillas. — Me alegra verte de nuevo Izumo.

—Lo mismo digo Ryuji. —Ambos se miraron a los ojos, estaban tan tranquilos juntos pero sus corazones latían un poco deprisa.

—Así que aquí estabas Ryuji. —

Una voz chillona interrumpió el momento, era la chica de la cafetería quien se acercaba a ellos, más específicamente a él. Cuando llego miro a Izumo, era una mirada como de molestia.

— ¿Quién es ella Ryuji? ¿Una compañera tuya de la preparatoria?

—Es una amiga mía. —Respondió un poco irritado. —También es exorcista.

— ¿Acaso no planeas presentarnos?—Insistió la castaña. —No seas mal educado.

—Kamiki ella es Yoshikuni Oki, Yoshikuni ella es Izumo Kamiki.

Izumo levanto la mano para ofrecerle un apretón pero fue ignorada cuando Yoshikuni puso su mano en la mesa dándole la espalda, la peli violeta rodo los ojos y decidió ignorarla y continuar con su lectura, Ryuji se molestó por la actitud de Yoshikuni.

—Yoshikuni perdón pero ahora estoy hablando con Izumo ¿Podrías disculparnos un momento?

La antes mencionada se sorprendió ante aquella reacción por parte de él, no podía creer que le diera su lugar así, en eso sintió una mirada tensa sobre ella y no se equivocaba, la de ojos bermellón la miraba llena de ira, pero aun así se despidió de Ryuji y con una sonrisa forzada se despidió de ella.

— ¿Pasa algo Izumo?

—Tu amiga parece que no oculta sus emociones. — Contesto mientras ponía el separador en el libro. — Debería disimular un poco mejor, es exorcista y el tener ese tipo de emociones tan pesadas pueden hacer que un demonio le pueda poseer.

—Así de intensa es ella, por eso mantengo mi distancia, lo mismo le decía mi profesor en cada clase.

—Por cierto ¿De dónde la conoces?

—Yoshikuni y yo fuimos compañeros en las clases de Dragoon, obtuvo su licencia para tener un arma pero se la quitaron un poco después por lo mismo que mencionas.

— ¿Entonces que meister tiene o que hace?

—Tiene el meister de Dragoon solamente pero sus pruebas hicieron que se quedara como maestra de Historia en los cursos.

—Y te sigue ¿Por qué?

—Eso no lo sé, ya sabes como soy con los demás, no soy de tener muchos amigos. —Busco la mirada de Izumo y continúo. — Claro a excepción de ti. — ambos se miraron a los ojos y con un leve rubor en sus mejillas. —Y los demás por supuesto.

Izumo rio al notar que los había olvidado por un momento, unos segundos después Ryuji también reía.

Cerca de ellos estaba escondida Yoshikuni escuchando la conversación.

—Izumo ¿Tienes algo que hacer esta noche?

—No ¿Por qué?

— ¿Quieres salir a cenar conmigo esta noche?— Yoshikuni casi se cae de la silla al escuchar aquello.

— ¿Acaso es una cita?

—Si quieres verlo de esa manera no le veo el problema. —Respondió con una sonrisa y ambos se sonrojaron al mismo tiempo. — ¿Entonces?

—Es una cita entonces, ve por mí a las siete ¿Está bien? Sabes dónde vivo ¿No?

—Si lo sé, bueno nos vemos esta noche Izumo.

—Hasta la noche Ryuji.

Ambos se levantaron de la mesa y cada quien se fue por su camino. Yoshikuni aún estaba tratando de contener el ataque cardiaco que estaba teniendo al haber escuchado al hombre del que estaba enamorada desde años invitar a salir a esa tal Izumo.

(…)

Eran ya las siete de la noche, Ryuji estaba la puerta del departamento de Izumo. Vestía un traje negro sin corbata, su cabello lo había peinado hacia atrás.

Esperaba que su cita abriera la puerta, cuando lo hizo se quedó boquiabierto. Izumo usaba un vestido de tirantes color vino y una zapatillas negras, su cabello amarrado en un peinado hacia arriba. Ambos sonrieron y salieron de allí, caminaron hacia el restaurante el cual era elegante, los llevaron a su mesa cerca de la vitrina del restaurante. Estaban animados en su cita, tanto que no habían notado que alguien les espiaba desde lejos, ellos estaban ocupados riendo sobre las anécdotas del viaje de Izumo junto con Shura, al terminar la cena salieron a caminar por el parque más cercano, se sentían bien con la compañía del otro.

—Gracias por la cena Ryuji. — Decía sonrojada. — Aunque me hubieras dejado pagar mi parte.

—Dije que yo invitaba ¿No? Así que no te quejes.

—La próxima vez yo pago ¿De acuerdo?

— ¿Próxima vez? ¿Eso quiere decir que tendremos una segunda cita?

—Claro gorila...—. Izumo se sonrojo y desvió la mirada. — No eres tan malo después de todo y bueno no eres como pensaba antes, eres distinto.

—Lo mismo pienso de ti, bueno desde cuando te lo había dicho, eres mejor ahora Izumo.

Ambos se sonrojaron, Izumo empezó a sentir algo de nervios, lo vio de soslayo, se sentía tan diferente estando con él, no entendía que pasaba pero le gustaba.

Ryuji se acercó más a ella entrelazo sus manos, continuaron caminando así, los dos tomados de la mano, él esperaba que ella le replicara pero no sucedió, así continuaron hasta llegar al departamento de ella, donde se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla y ella entro bastante sonrojada, no sabía que pasaba con sus sentimientos.

(…)

Al día siguiente, Izumo caminaba por los pasillos hasta que se encontró con Shiemi, a la cual llamo asustándola un poco, ya que fue muy repentino.

—Perdón ¿Podemos hablar después del trabajo en mi casa?

—Claro Izumo-chan.

Antes de que la rubia continuara pasó a su costado Yoshikuni Oki mirando a Izumo con bastante rabia lo que dejo a Shiemi bastante confundida.

—Izumo-chan ¿Quién era ella? ¿Porque te miro así?

—No lo sé, solo tengo entendido que es compañera de Ryuji.

— ¿Ryuji?

Izumo se sonrojo al notar lo que había dicho.

—No sabía que se llamaban ya por su nombre de pila. —Rio algo picara.

—Desearía Paku estuviera aquí... Aunque...— miro a Shiemi ya un poco relajada. — ¿Puedo confiarte un secreto Shiemi?

—Claro, aunque es mejor ir a un lugar un poco más privado ¿Qué tal si vamos por un té?

—Suena bien.

Shiemi uso su llave para llegar a la tienda de su madre donde preparo té para las dos, el cual sirvió después de unos minutos.

—Ahora si dime ¿Qué pasa?

—Shiemi ¿Cómo te diste cuenta que estabas enamorada de Okumura?

—Oh es difícil responder aunque ¿Por qué la curiosidad? Pensé que no querías saber los detalles sobre mi relación.

—Bueno...— Izumo se sonrojo y desvió la mirada. — Es que tal vez me guste alguien.


End file.
